You Can Be Sid I'll Be Nancy
by rocket-queen98
Summary: RE-POSTED – Tate finally realises that he was trying to turn Violet into the girl he fell for 3 years before, he doesn't feel anything for her. Violet and her family finally move out. Luckily for him, the girl that left him without an explanation returns and moves back in. Again, he becomes obsessed with her, ready to keep her with him forever.
1. Chapter One

**A/N ****_Hey! I'm reposting this story because there was a lot of spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes in it. I think i've improved it a little and i'll be updating more regularly. So please review, it encourages me to write more!_**

* * *

**__****Rebel of this party I'm in love  
With all your danger, danger  
We can live forever  
I can be your pagan angel, angel**

_**Rebel of this party I'm in love  
With all your danger, danger  
We can live forever  
I can be your pagan angel, angel  
**_

* * *

******Flashback**

_**2009 - **__**3 years ago**_

"_I'm bad...should be punished...bad...punished."_

_Tate wrapped his arms tighter around his knees, punching the heel of his hand against his forehead. He should have been in control of himself, shouldn't have allowed himself to be in that situation. He moaned in pain as another headache crept upon him again. Tate needed to be in control but when someone kept on pissing him off it was like a black cloud came over him and he had to cut their life short. Tate let out a sob, running his hands over his face but felt something warm instead of his warm hands. He pulled his hands away and almost fainted when he saw the red liquid drying into his hands. He screamed in anger, rubbing his hands on his jeans._

"_Fuuccckkk!"_

_Tate pulled his legs closer to his chest again, he didn't deserve to even be in the basement. He deserved to be six feet under, not be a ghost, haunting these hallways. Tugging on his hair, Tate looked up when soft heels made their way down the stairs. Then he felt warm hands on his own, pulling them away from abusing his hair, his fingers relaxed and allowed the other person to __touch him__. He then felt something wet on his hands, wiping away the blood on the skin. He looked down and noticed that it was a damp cloth. Then he felt fingers on his chin, lifting his head up into the dim light._

_It was Lauren._

"_Look at me, Tate."_

_Tate obeyed and felt his anger calm when he saw the familiar face. He felt the __wet__ cloth wipe away his tears and the blood spatter before it was thrown aside. Lauren gave him a soft smile, her thumb running along his bottom lip before she wrapped her arms around him,"You are ____not__ bad. You just need to learn how to control your feelings." She whispered into his ear. _

_Her fingers ran through his hair before they caressed his scalp. Tate moaned, his forehead dropping on__to__ her shoulder, and from just a simple touch, he had calmed down. Lauren had so much power over him, that it was scary. She knew it but never took advantage of it._

_He had met her 2 years earlier when she moved in with her father and younger brother Dylan, after her mother had died in a car accident. She didn't really care for her mother, she left them when she was just 7 months old and only came ba__ck__ when she wanted something. He was instantly connected to her, they liked the same music, and always had something to talk about. From then on, he was obsessed with her. She was beautiful. She had big green eyes and long brown hair and the most __cheeky__ smile he had even seen. He loved her from the first day he met her. She didn't treat him like a monster, or never judged him. She comforted him, and educated him._

"_Am I still yours?" He wanted to __be,__ so fucking badly._

_He wanted to belong somewhere, to someone. __Her fingers swept away the hair that was covering his eyes, sighing in pain when she saw the tears that were threatening to spill onto his cheeks._

"_You'll always be mine. No-one could ever love me like you do."_

_She leaned closer and kissed his neck, instantly finding the soft spot that caused him to purr. Her teeth grasped his ear before her voice turned to a seductive growl that made him want to pin her down and make her his over and over,"Your my Sid."_

_Tate closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Lauren's and listened to the pattern of her breathing,"Don't judge yourself, don't down yourself. __I don't see any bad in you, I see someone who would do anything for the people he loves. Like I said, all you have to do is control your feelings better.__" She continued, rubbing her hands up and down his back. _

_He pushed himself against her, silently begging for more. She ran her lips down his cheek from his nose and kissed the side of his mouth. He let out a contented sigh when their lips finally touched, and after a few tender pecks, __it __turned into a hungry and passionate kiss. He needed – ____**no**__ – craved this from her. She was the only person he gave a fuck about, the only person he wanted approval from._

_Lauren started nibbling on his lower lip, moaning low in her throat when he started to buck against her, encouraging her to do the same. Lauren pulled at his hair, hissing when her back met with the hard concrete of the floor in the dirty basement. He sucked on her tongue, grinding against her fall all he was worth,"Your my Nancy. Forever and always." He mumbled. Tate began to work on the button of her denim jeans when they heard a yell from upstairs._

"_Lauren! Where are you, sweetie?" Her __d__ad shouted from up above. Her Dad was great, __he __loved her more than anything. They were close. A few seconds __later__, Lauren pulled back away from Tate, ignoring the protesting noise he made._

_"Dylan accidentally kicked his ball down here, I'm __just __looking for it," She called back, smiling when her father thanked her. She was just about to stand up __when__ he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down,"Don't go. Please, I need you," He whispered, planting soft kisses on her jawline._

"_I have to but I promise, I'll be back." She kissed his nose. _

_Tate nodded, finally putting his trust in someone. Lauren kissed him roughly, kicking away all of his fears with her forceful tongue. Tate returned her kiss, using everything had to make her stay. But she held on to her resistance tight. After a few more moments she pushed herself away from him and hurried up the stairs. He watched her, finally filled with hope that he had the girl he needed. __He finally had someone who could understand him, and not judge him for messing up. _

_But she never came back._

* * *

_**2012**_

"She's what?"

Moira sighed again, trying to keep her anger settled, she knew better than to upset Tate. The boy in front of her was already in tears, leaving tracks of them down his cheeks. His hands where shaking and Moira felt her anger melt away a little, she'd been there when Lauren had left him and she had to pick up the pieces after her. Almost every girl that moved in the house that had resembled Lauren, Tate would try over time to turn them into her. But he would screw up and get pissed when something went wrong.

"I saw her father and Dylan in here this morning, they are moving back in today," She repeated, slowly as his mouth started moving, mouthing words she couldn't make out,"I just wanted to tell you so that you could have time to prepare for her returning, I know how much she affects you." Moira chose her words wisely, knowing that he could explode at any moment. He always hid his hurt with anger, but with Lauren, both of the emotions would intertwine and whenever that happened, it was never a good thing. She was the only girl who could calm him down, but at the same time, she could make him go crazy.

Tate froze, his nails digging into his palm so tight that his knuckles turned white. He felt sick, overwhelmed but at the same time he was a little exited that his Lauren was coming home, he was going to see him for the first time in three years. Tate quickly thanked her and disappeared to the basement, the only place that belonged to him. He paced back and forth, memories flooding his mind that almost made him smile but then he thought of how he felt when she never returned to him.

"_Why do you love me, Tate?"_

_Tate looked down at the girl curled into his side, her head resting on his chest as they watched their movie. He kissed the top of her head, fingers running through her long hair as he thought of his answer, also confused as to why she would ask the question. Her green eyes glanced up at him, waiting for him to talk. There were a lot of reasons he loved her but if he told her all of them, they'd be there for months, years, even. Instead he leaned down and claimed her mouth with his own, kissing her deeply and passionately._

_When he pulled away, both of them panting for breath, he cupped her cheek in his hand,"Because you turn my darkness into light."_

"Fuckkk!"

His fist made contact with the wall, hitting it over and over until he felt his bones crush and break apart, blood running the wall. He pulled his hand back and looked at it, his skin was torn and blood was sipping out of the wounds. He began to laugh, he couldn't feel the pain but then he thought of her face, the way she moaned when he nibbled on the soft spot behind her ear, and he started crying again before slumping onto the floor.

He had never loved anyone as much as he loved her, not even Addie and she meant everything to him. Lauren comforted him, stroked his hair when he had an anger outburst. Her fingers would stress over the wounds he inflicted on himself. But she broke her promise that she would never leave him. She had whispered it over and over into his ear every time she allowed him to make love to her and he believed her. Tate finally believed her and she packed up and left without a word or a notice. She was his Queen, she could do no wrong in his eyes and he would do anything she asked of him.

Tate was her willing slave.

His nails dug into his scalp as his body shook with sobs and he rocked back and forth, something he had done as a child when he felt upset. Shutting his eyes, Tate whispered comforting words to himself but this time it didn't work. He was too wound up and he wanted to hurt someone, wanted to rip them apart just so they could feel a fraction of what he was feeling. Suddenly, he felt hands cover his own, pulling his fingers away from his head. They were warm and soft as they set them down on the ground. He refused to open his eyes as fingertips ran through his hair, running over the wounds he had just left there. Tate froze and shut his eyes tighter. He wanted to disappear, to just become invisible. He didn't want to do this any more, didn't want to have her for a little while and for her just to leave.

"Tate?"

* * *

**Please review**


	2. Chapter Two

******A/N _Thanks for all the reviews, i really appreciate each one, please keep them coming._**

* * *

_**You like it smooth like Brandy**_  
_**Savor the flavour, with delight**_  
_**You can be Sid, I'll be **_**_Nancy_**  
_**'Cause sometimes it's more fun to fight**_

_**I hear the thunder thumping and my heart starts jumping**_  
_**And that's when I spin on the pole**_  
_**Now my head's exploding and your gun is loaded**_  
_**So I'm guessing I'm on a roll**_

* * *

******3 Years Ago**

_"____Dad, we can't leave. You don't ____understand____!"_

___Lauren crossed her arms over her chest, a stubborn look on her face as her father moved around her bedroom, tossing clothes into the open suitcases. She wasn't prepared to leave the house, she loved it too much, but most of all, she wasn't going to give up Tate, he was the one she was supposed to be with, she couldn't leave him behin____d____. ____Tate was vulnerable, childlike even, he had the emotional age of a young boy. That's what she loved most about him, it made him all the more adorable in her eyes. But also, it meant that he didn't react to certain things very well and if she left without any word, it would set him off and he would hate her forever. She couldn't bear that, it made her feel sick to her stomach. ____Her father wouldn't listen, he turned around to face her, a determined look on his face, but it was also upset because he did love the house too. _

_"____Please listen to me, I can't lose this job. I don't want to go either, honey, but we have to."_

___She shook her head,"Dad, please."_

_"____Lauren, i'm sorry, I really am. But this is something we need to do. Now, get into the car."_

___He pecked her on the forehead before grabbing the suitcases and making his way out of the bedroom. Lauren followed him tears threatening her eyes. He jogged outside, throwing their things in the back before lifting her little brother into the car, strapping him in. Her lower lip wobbled as she looked back at the house, hoping that Tate would someday understand that she didn't leave willingly, that she did fight for them. She slowly walked over to the car, sniffing before getting into it, smiling weakly at Dylan, ____who offered her the yellow truck that Tate had given him when he wouldn't stop crying a few months ago. It had been his from when he was a young boy, he found it in the basement. She took it, her fingers running over the top, whimpering slightly.____ The car started and ____her father ____pulled out of the drive way onto the road as Lauren started crying._

_"____I'm sorry, Tate, I love you."_

* * *

"Tate?"

He didn't reply, just felt her touch, remembering every touch she had ever laid on him. Every kiss she had planted on his skin and he wanted to cry again but wouldn't allow himself, he wouldn't let her think that she still had power over him. He chewed on his lip, hissing when nails ran over his cheek and lips ran over the skin on his neck. She sighed, shuffling closer to him, her hands falling onto her lap. She knew that he would react this way, he had become closed off since she left, Moira had told her before she had come down into the basement. She let out a shaky breath, not wanting to break down in front of him like she had done almost every night she had been apart from him.

"Please talk to me? I missed you, Tate."

A whimper left his throat and his hands clasped over his ears as if he was trying to block her out. Lauren's nails dug into the palms of her hands, wanting nothing more than to have his arms around her again. The past three years had been hell on her. She had tried to move on, thinking that she would never see him again, but no-one compared to Tate. They were either too annoying or too overbearing. Tate was just right for her. He was gentle and kind but he could also be rough and passionate whenever she needed him to be. Tate knew what she wanted even before she did. It was like he read her mind.

Her father had finally managed to get another job close to the house, one that paid less but it was enough to live on. When he told her that they would be moving back, she almost fainted and it had been the best day of her life. Though she knew that Tate was going to be slow to trust her again, but she was sure that if he listened to her, that he would understand. He thought that she had gotten bored of him and left, it killed her to think that. She couldn't even imagine what she had put him through, Lauren didn't even want to think about it.

"W-Why?"

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice, which was a little cracked due to all of his crying. He looked at her through his hair, eyes shining with tears, and she wanted to hug him, but knew that it was too soon for that. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off, eyes now flashing with anger and hurt. He jumped up, running his hands through his hair, now pacing the basement floor. He pulled at his hair before spinning around to face her, eyes wide and wild.

"What did I do to make you leave? If you didn't want to be with me anymore, all you had to do was tell me to go away, I wouldn't have liked it, but I would have done it for you!"

His raised voice made her flinch, that was the first time Tate ever yelled at her, he never raised his voice at Lauren. She backed away a step, shocked at first but then shook her head wildly, wanting him to be quiet and listen to her. When she reached out to touch him, he stepped back, not willing to let it happen, he refused to be picked up and played with as if he were a toy. He didn't want to be second choice, he didn't want to be used, it made him ache inside. She let out a choked sob, pulling her hand away as if he had burned her.

"That's not true! I didn't want to leave you but I had no choice, my dad made us go. He got some shit job somewhere and we had to. I tried to stay, but he wouldn't let me."

Lauren hesitantly raised her hand and cupped his cheek, his eyes fluttering slightly at her touch,"I swear to you, I never wanted to leave you. I wanted to be here with you, I cried every night because I needed you! I felt what you felt. I was hurt because I had to leave you!"

Her hand dropped and she flattened it on his shirt, over his heart before curling her fingers in the material, pulling him close to her. He just stared at her, eyes observing her, as if he was trying to see if she was telling the truth or not. They both continued to sob, Lauren pleading with him silently to believe her. She looked up at him through glassy eyes, his tears mixing with hers as they dripped onto her skin. but he didn't say a word, her hands warming his body with every touch. He stopped the moan that tried to leave him when her head dropped to his shoulder and she whispered in his ear.

"Please, Tate, forgive me? I'm sorry that I hurt you...but it wasn't my fault. I had no choice. I wouldn't have left you if i did, i hated it."

Her lips moved his ear, and his eyes fell shut, electricity crackling throughout his body. He knew that she was telling the truth, Lauren could never lie to him but it didn't stop him from hurting because they had been separated for three years. Though the anger he had held towards her had gone, and her tears showed him that she did still love him, she was pleading for his forgiveness, something that no-one had ever done for him before. Her hands clutched his own, placing his on her body, around her and he hummed. She nuzzled her neck, whispering to him, still asking him to forgive her. His hands settled on her hips, senses filling with the familiar scent of her.

"I missed you, Tate, I really did." Her finger tips brushed his cheek and his grip tightened on her hips,"I missed your hands, the way the make me feel safe. I missed your eyes because they are so full of devotion, just for me. I missed your smile...y'know? The one you only have for me. I even missed you talking about Kurt Cobain, even though i used to fall asleep during it because you chose him over Axl Rose."

Lauren's thumb swept along his bottom lip, a small smile appearing on her face as she remembered every kiss he gave her. Tate sniffed again, his body beginning to relax as she continued to speak to him softly, but he kept his eyes closed. Her words were affecting him, they were breaking down the walls that he had built up over the years. She was tearing down the protective layers he had wrapped around his heart, wanting him to feel, something he hadn't done in a long time. Her lips continued to brush against his skin as she spoke, almost making his eyes roll to the back of her head. It had been forever since he last kissed her and made love to her, it was driving him crazy being this close to her.

"I missed you kissing me awake every day so that I wouldn't get angry because i'm a monster every morning. I missed you kissing me on my birthday, whenever I had a bad dream, even when I got scared watching a stupid horror film. I missed you kissing me because that's another way you tell me that you love me."

Fingers lifting up his chin, she pulled back and met his eyes,"That's what I missed the most, Tate...your love. No-one in the world can love me the way you do, nobody can ever come close to you. Please...i_ love you._"

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N _Here is the third chapter, i hope that you like it._**_  
_

* * *

**_Well, it's a fine time looking for a one time man  
And you said, "Baby, you ready to play?"  
Well, come right on this roller coaster  
'Cause it ain't over, it ain't over_**

* * *

_"...That's what I missed the most, Tate...your love. No-one in the world can love me the way you do, nobody can ever come close to you. Please...i love you."_

His eyes snapped open at this, and she gave him a smile causing him to became lost in her eyes, not noticing when she leaned in and her lips captured his in a passionate kiss. He stood as still as a statue as the kiss started to become familiar, her lips soft and welcoming. Then he started to kiss her back, not having it inside him to resist the way she bit on his lower lip. She gasped when his hand cupped the back of her head, fingers tugging at her hair before he backed her into the cold wall behind them, fingers locking around her wrists, pinning them to the bricks. Her lips parted when his tongue swept across her lower one before slithering into her mouth. Butterflies exploded in her stomach when he let go of her hands, one sliding across her collarbone, creating goosebumps on her skin.

His long fingers locked around her throat, angling her head so that he could deepen the kiss. The hand that he had let go dove into his curly hair, playing with the silky strands lovingly. Tate growled at this, quietly sounding his approval and grinning into her mouth when she arched into him.

He broke the kiss for a second to whisper to her,"I missed you, too."

* * *

**The Next ****Morning – Lauren's Bedroom.**

Lauren's green eyes fluttered open and she yawned, moaning contently as she turned around in Tate's arms, coming face to face with the sleeping ghost. Her eyes trailed over his innocent-like features, grinning at the smile on his face. Her hand came up, and she cupped his cheek, thumb running along his bottom lip before her fingers travelled down his cheek. They had managed to keep their hands off of each-other long enough to make it up to her bedroom, and after hours of making up for lost time, they had talked until early hours of the morning. Lauren knew how much she had hurt him, and she couldn't apologise enough because she had broken his trust.

Tate's eyes opened, and as soon as they landed on her, they widened,"I-It wasn't a dream? You're really here?"

Laughing, Lauren shook her head and his lips crashed down onto hers, strong arms wrapping around her body, pulling her on top of him. Her fingers combed through his hair when he purred against her plump lips. They parted when his tongue swept across her lips, tracing the shape of them before snaking into her mouth, curling around her own. The feel of her skin against his own made him feel alive again, it made him feel wanted, it made him feel _needed_. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when her lips ripped away from his own, and she began to print kisses along his jawline, nibbling playfully. She giggled against his ear, teeth tugging on the earlobe.

Then she whispered,"I love you, Tate."

He whimpered at the words, it was as if they wrapped around him like a warm blanket, they made him feel safe and he never wanted to lose that again. Tate turned her onto her back, hooking her legs around his hips before he claimed her lips again, kissing her roughly, as if he was showing her what she had missed out on the last few years. He was still shocked, he couldn't believe that she was with him, kissing him and telling him that she loved him. Bringing her hand to his face, he peppered kisses along her knuckles.

"I love you too. It's you and me..together for always."

Lauren nodded in agreement,"Always."

Tate's eyes lit up and he smiled at her, the most beautiful smile she had ever seen and she couldn't stop the tears that blurred her vision. She opened her arms and he instantly obeyed, crawling into her embrace, legs tightening around him. He buried his face into her neck, whispering sweet nothings into her ear while she played with his hair, humming to herself. His eyes shut as her touch took away all of his insecurities, all the pain that he had went through. At that moment, he quietly promised himself and Lauren, to make sure that nothing would ever separate them ever again, he swore that nothing would get in their way to be happy, he would destroy anyone and anything who he thought would threaten that.

He raised head and stared at her, his eyes wide with promise,"I would never let anybody or anything _hurt_ you,"He hung his head shyly,"I've never felt that way about anyone."

"Come here."

Lauren hugged him to her again, and Tate slumped against her, his eyes becoming heavy but he tried to fight it, a small part of him still believing that her being with him was a dream. But the more she played with the hair on the nape of his neck, the more tired he became. He fell onto the bed beside her, pulling her tight against him, her head resting on his shoulder, gazing up at him, she knew that he was trying to resist sleep.

"I'll be here when you wake up, Tate. Promise."

She held his hand in her own, finger tips running over his knuckles, noticing the bruising was still there from when he punched the wall the day before. Guilt pooled in her stomach as she thought of all the pain she had put him through, all the restless nights he must have had thinking of what he had done wrong to make her leave. Biting the inside of her cheek to stop the tears from coming, she saw his eyes fall shut and seconds later, he was sleeping, something he had trouble doing since the day she left. After minutes of watching him went by, she gently reached over to her bedside table and took out a small jewellery box. She opened it and took out a silver, thumb ring.

Lauren had bought it a week before her father had forced her to leave the house, she hadn't managed to give it to him because she was waiting for the right moment. She was out shopping with her little brother for a new pair of trainers for him, and they had spotted it in the window of a jewellery shop. She had kept it with her for three years just in case they had moved back. Carefully, she picked up his hand and slid it onto his thumb, letting out a sigh of relief when it fit him perfectly. Then, Lauren leaned forward and pressed a kiss on top of the ring, before snuggling into his side.

With a grin on her face, she followed him into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
